


I Saw You in the Hallway

by sastiel_and_such



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, asexual!Adam Milligan, bisexual!Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastiel_and_such/pseuds/sastiel_and_such
Summary: After Sam and Dean's parents pass away, Dean is left to become teenage Sam's guardian, who is not taking the deaths well. However, he meets with the senior, Castiel Krushnic, and his life changes.





	1. Chapter 1

“Here you go Mr. Winchester. This is the official guardian paperwork for your brother, Sam,” spoke the woman behind the counter as she handed Dean a small stack of papers.

Dean reached his hand over the counter and gave a sad smile. His green eyes complimented his light hair and lush, pink lips well. He knew that he was attractive, but he didn’t feel like flirting with any beautiful women right now.

After John and Mary Winchester died in a housefire about two months ago, their deaths were still fresh in twenty year old Dean’s mind. He knew that Sam would take it hard, but not so hard that he would lash out at their Uncle Bobby when approached about his mental health. Even though all was well between them now, both deaths took a toll on Sam and Dean. 

After walking out of the government-run building, Dean felt a little better now that his sixteen year old kid brother was officially his responsibility now. He couldn’t help but have a little pep in his step as he walked outside and towards his father’s old Impala. He got in, turned the key, smiled at the purr of life the retro car gave, and drove back home.

. . .

“Sammy, you home yet?” Dean called when he walked into the bottom-floor apartment.

“I’m in my room, Dean,” Sam replied. After some shuffling, he appeared in his doorway and looked drowsy. He let his dark hair fall in his face a little more than usual when he was tired, and his slender, tall figure never failed to throw Dean off as he took up almost the entire doorway. “Did you get anything to eat on the way home? I’m starving.”

“There’s food in the fridge. Why didn’t you fix yourself something?” Dean inquired as he set the papers and his keys on the kitchen table. 

Sam rubbed the side of his arm. “I just had kind of a bad day today, that’s all. Never felt like fixing anything.”

Dean looked at Sam, noticing for the first time just how much weight Sam had lost since the fire. But he didn’t want to dampen the mood any more than it already was. “You’re a growing boy, Sam.” He grabbed the keys off of the table and smiled. “Let’s go.”

. . .

They sat in the Wendy’s that was a mile from the apartment with their food. Dean got a baconator cheeseburger, while Sam settled for a chicken salad with some fries. “So Sam,” Dean started. “School starts up again tomorrow. Do you have everything that you need so far? I don’t remember all that I’ve bought you.”

“I don’t want to go tomorrow,” Sam groaned while picking at his salad. “I know how it’s gonna go. Suddenly the people who called me a nerd or freak last year will care that mom and dad… And they’ll ask me how I am, even though they don’t care.” He threw his fork down and crossed his arms, all the while trying to hide the fact that his eyes were stinging.

Dean let out a loud exhale as he put down his greasy burger and cleaned his hands and mouth with a cheap napkin. “Sam you know how important school is. You don’t want to leave your fate and future career up to luck. I’m lucky to work where I do in a garage, but that might not happen for you.” He shoved a few fries in his mouth. “You have the smarts in the family, you could be a lawyer or something.”

“Who says I want to be a lawyer? Maybe I’d be content doing what you do.”

“Sammy, you know that’s not smart. You have more potential than I ever did.” Dean tried to stay on topic, despite his frustration rising. “Also, if you start the dual enrollment classes this year, you could potentially graduate with a degree.”

Defeated, Sam picked his fork back up. “I guess. I just don’t want to stress myself out anymore than I need to.”

“Then EAT,” Dean laughed as he pushed the fries towards Sam.

. . .

The Impala hummed as Dean came to a stop in the school drop-off circle. “You gonna make it through the day, Sammy?” Dean gave a squeeze to Sam’s arm.

Sam gave an obviously fake smile to Dean so ridiculous that they both busted out in laughter. After he composed himself, and with a red face, replied “I’ll survive.”

Stepping out of the car, Sam expected to be bombarded, but was pleasantly surprised to see the casual look of contentment on almost everyone’s face. He stood up a little taller than usual, and strutted in his new Chuck Taylors that Bobby got him during the summer. 

As he walked to class, he tried to ignore anyone’s gaze so he could keep the peace within his head, but he was pleasantly surprised to see his friends, Adam Milligan and Charlie Bradbury standing near his new locker.

“Sup bitch,” Charlie laughed as she lightly punched Sam, her red head swaying. He pushed back, laughing.

“What’s going on, champ?” Adam shook Sam’s hand, looking skinny as ever, but quickly pulled him into a hug. 

Sam was more than happy to see them, as he barely saw them over the summer. He realized suddenly how much he pushed them away when his parents died, and how after the funeral, he barely said anything to them and immediately felt guilty. “It’s great to see you guys. I’m sorry about the su-”

“Listen man, you talk when you want to talk okay?” Adam touched Sam’s back and half-smiled.

Charlie got closer to Sam. “We understand, seriously.”

How did Sam get so lucky? He gave them a goofy smile before starting on his locker. “Anything interesting happen yet?”

“Well let’s see: Jo and Ash broke up for the fifth time this month, Brady is still a pretentious jerk, and Claire still only talks to me when she dumps other girls because she wants a fling,” Charlie spit out.

“So nothing new,” Adam added. They all laughed as Sam stuffed his locker with the unnecessary books he was carrying. When he shut it, his eyes were immediately drawn to the handsome senior, Castiel Krushnic. He walked by with his flawless dark hair, shiny blue eyes, and medium build, and smiled at Sam, who stupidly smiled back.

“Damn,” all three friends muttered.

“I’d fuck him,” Charlie joked, “and I’m gay.”

“I’d let him do things to me,” Adam laughed along. He shrugged. “But I’m ace.”

Sam was still standing there, barely hearing his friends and still thinking of that smile.

. . .

Sam was slightly saddened when he sat down in his first period calculus class when he saw that nobody he really cared about was in here with him. However, he could feel people staring at him, figuring out who he is. 

Suddenly, some girl he always saw in the halls but never talked to leaned over to him. “Hey, Sam right?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“I heard about your parents, and I just wanted to say I’m sorry and that I’m here if you want to talk to me.” She smiled widely and put a hand on Sam’s knee.

He shook her hand free, and continued looking forward, waiting for class to start. This was going to be a long day, he thought.

The boy in front of him suddenly turned around, staring at Sam, wide-eyed. “You’re Sam Winchester? Oh man, I’m really sorry. How are you?”

“Fine,” Sam spouted out. He took out his Harry Potter book and pretended to read it until the bell finally rang. He couldn’t stand fake people, because they were basically lying to his face, saying that they cared and asking how he was. 

He gave up on the book and took our his phone to text Dean, asking him to leave.

Dean didn’t reply immediately, so Sam had to put it away when the teacher finally decided to get up and go over the syllabus that he probably wouldn’t follow.

. . .

When it was finally time for lunch, Sam sat in his usual corner and waited for Adam and Charlie to show up. He wasn’t feeling hungry, so he just took out his phone again, anxious for a reply from Dean. 

He was abruptly interrupted when a guy and a girl sat in front of him. He knew them as the couple in the hallway who stopped the flow of traffic because they had to make out, so he kept messing with his phone, hoping they would leave.

“Excuse me, are you Sam?” the girl asked.

Sam ignored her.

“Hey buddy, are you ok? My girlfriend asked you a question.”

Sam looked up. “I’m Sam, and I’m fine. Thank you for your concern,” he said, keeping a straight face. 

The guy stood up and looked down at Sam. “She wanted to come and check on you, but it sounds like you’re still a little fucked up from over the summer, Sammy.”

Sam stood up, startling the guy who thought he was taller than the guy he decided to interrupt. Sam was thankful that he grew so much over the summer. “Look, man. I don’t know you or your girlfriend, ok? You don’t know me, or care to know me, you only want to make yourselves feel better by ‘contributing’ to me, the guy who you think is broken.” Sam started to pack up. “And don’t ever call me Sammy.” He grabbed his backpack and walked out the cafeteria doors.


	2. Chapter 2

At this point, Sam was already almost to the Wendy’s near Dean’s apartment, and since he couldn’t go home yet, he decided to go for a frosty with the $5 that Dean gave him in the car for lunch. 

When he walked through the two doors near the parking lot, he checked his phone, and saw it blown up from his old group message with Adam and Charlie. Most of the messages were just questioning where he was, so he gave a quick “I left” message, and put it back in his pocket.

After ordering the frosty, he stood at the railing, waiting for his name to be called so he could grab his frozen treat. However, he looked towards the door, and saw that Bobby Singer, basically his uncle, was walking in with other guys from the garage, including Dean. Before he could react, he locked eyes with Dean, whose face immediately changed to… disappointed? 

. . .

While Sam sat in the passenger seat of the Impala and slowly slurped on his frosty, Dean just kept watching the road on their short drive back home, making it painfully quiet. When they pulled up into the driveway after what seemed like an eternity, Dean took the key out of the ignition, and just sat in front of the wheel for a minute until he looked at Sam.

“Are we going to talk about this, or are you just gonna keep eating your frosty and pretending I’m not looking at you?” Dean questioned. He looked more tired than usual.

Sam looked at Dean with the spoon still in his mouth. Once he got a good look at Dean’s face, he took it out, and said “Look, exactly what I thought was gonna happen, happened.”

“I can talk to your teachers or the princi-”

“I know how to handle myself, Dean. I just wasn’t up for the amount that I was bombarded with today, ya know?” He put the frosty in the Impala’s cup holder and sighed. “People just suck, and I didn’t want to deal with it.”

“I understand that feeling. When I dropped out junior year, I was harassed pretty hard. But looking at my life now compared to theirs,” he put his hand on Sam’s shoulder, “I’m not too upset with my decision.” He half-smiled at Sam.

“Yeah, life’s a fucking party nowadays.” Sam grunted, but caught a glimpse of Dean’s hurt face. “Look, I appreciate you trying to help, but it was just a bad day today. I didn’t mean to stress you out or anything like that, but I wanted to leave before I got into a fight.” He grabbed the door handle and got out of the car.

. . .

Sam sat in his room, and after going over each syllabus he received before leaving, he figured he had nothing to do. He got up from his bed and went to the computer on his desk, pulling up Twitter. He didn’t post much, like ever, but appreciated the funny posts that some accounts had, especially on his off days.

He noticed at the bottom that he had notifications, and was surprised to see new followers. He didn’t know most of them, so figured they were pity follows and ignored them. However, he did see that Castiel Krushnic followed him just a few hours ago. He clicked on his page, and saw some amazing summer pictures of him at various parties, of course because he was the star soccer player. He liked what he saw when he came across some pictures at a pool party. 

Sam kept scrolling though, and also saw a bunch of tweets about the LGBT community, and how much he stood up for them. Sam was impressed, because the only thing he ever did was retweet some bisexual positivity posts, but never came out like Castiel did. He knew he was gay from the talk in the halls, but he figured a 15 year old sophomore going after a 17 year old junior was bad news. But a year later? He’d see where he could get with the attractive player.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled from the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready!”

Sam exited out of his twitter account after following Castiel back, and went into the kitchen to find wings, macaroni and cheese, and some creamed spinach on the counter. “Wow, Dean. You kinda went all out didn’t you?”

“And in return,” Dean said while turning around, holding a roll of paper towels, “I expect you to finish school.” He handed the roll to Sam and nodded towards the table. “And don’t start any fights…”

Sam took the roll, laughing. “But finish them.”

They both grabbed the pans off of the counter and set them on the table, which already had plates on them. They sat next to each other, because that’s what they did before their parents passed away, and they refused to do so otherwise. 

. . .

Sam made it through the week, and was now in his final class of Friday. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked at Adam across the room. What were they children? Because that’s what assigned seats are for. 

When the teacher asked for the homework, he reached behind him to pass up the papers from his row, and noticed once again the football player was staring at him. He had ignored it all week, but he wouldn’t exactly be mad if it got physical and he got to beat the shit out of this guy.

Sam’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and it was a text from Adam, who was eagerly awaiting Sam to open the message. He laughed before pulling it out of his pocket. The message read “Meathead seems extra angry today. I wish you would knock his socks off.”

Sam replied, “Same, but I’m not gonna start a fight.” Before he put his phone back, he saw a notification from Twitter. Someone direct messaged him. 

Just a simple “Hey” from Castiel. He lightly blushed and prayed that nobody noticed it. “Hi,” he responded. He wanted to sound casual, but he also didn’t want to push him away. When he got a glare from the teacher, he really knew it was time to put his phone away.

. . .

Sam stood with Charlie outside in the car loop, waiting for Dean to pick him up. 

“So,” Sam started, “Castiel DM’d me earlier today on Twitter.”

Charlie’s eyes lit up. “You serious? That’s great!” She punched Sam on the shoulder. “I’m just glad that you’re finally over Jess.”

He shrugged. “I have been for a while. I just miss certain aspects of our relationship, ya know?”

“Yeah, I understand. I miss things about Alex, but it was best that we broke up I think. It killed me in the moment to do it, but it needed to happen.” Charlie looked up and saw her mom’s handicapped van pull up. “I gotta go, I’ll see you Monday, Sam.”

Her mom opened the sliding side door for Charlie, and waved at Sam before she drove away. Sam smiled at her, and once the van pulled away, he felt a force that pushed him to the ground. He immediately looked up and saw the jock guy who tried to intimidate him and his friend, who appeared to be about the same size. He grabbed his things that fell on the ground and looked at the football players. 

“So is this your idea of fair? Two against one?” Sam chuckled. He may have been acting cocky on the outside, but Sam was beyond pissed that they would start something.

The familiar kid smiled. “I don’t give a fuck what’s fair, but I do know that you don’t disrespect me in front of anyone, especially not my girlfriend.” A crowd had started to gather around the three boys, anxiously awaiting the first fight of the year. 

“So your legacy is gonna be a two on one fight, two seniors against one junior? That’s honorable.” Sam smircked. “But I bet that you’re one of those jocks who is stupid enough to think that one plus two equals two.” The crowd laughed, and when Sam looked from them to the two guys, the one began to rush him. He felt his blood pumping and his adrenaline start to take over. If they wanted to see a fight, he was gonna give him one. Maybe then people would leave him alone.

However, Dean had always prepared Sam for the worst. He put a foot behind him, bent his knee, and kicked up as hard as he could once the boy got close enough. He let out a squeal of pain and fell to the ground, gripping his crotch in his hand. The crowd let out various “ohhhhs” and awaited Sam’s next move.

The jock’s friend, a little stockier and smaller, looked at his friend, and then back at Sam. “I’ll fucking kill you, string bean.” Instead of charging, he formed fists and walked towards Sam. Sam smiled again, being a fairly skilled fighter, and also threw up his fists.

The boy tried to come in and land a shot on Sam’s jaw, but Sam put his arm out, blocked it, and punched the jock in the side of the head, hitting him square in the ear. The boy stepped back and shrieked in pain, and the last thing he saw was Sam punching him on the opposite side of his face right where his jaw curved up, knocking him clean out. The crowd cheered, but quickly quieted down and spread as a teacher approached.

. . .

Sam sat outside of the principal’s office while Dean spoke to him. “Look, Mr. Shurley. I know Sam wouldn’t start a fight. Those boys must have come at him first.”

Chuck Shurley, the school’s principal of ten years, sat and looked up at Dean. His light hair, trimmed beard, and blue eyes were enhanced with the office’s light on him. “I know that Sam wouldn’t start anything. But, anyone involved in a fight has to be punished. That’s a county policy, not mine.”

Dean sighed and took a seat. “Look, he’s been having trouble since the summer. And this is his first legitimate behavior issue. Can you cut him some slack?”

Chuck smiled sadly. “Look, I enjoy having him at this school as much as I enjoyed having you here. But he still has to be suspended. However, just for one day. The policy is three, but I’ll just do one.”

Dean got up again and while he didn’t look happy, he shook Mr. Shurley’s hand, and walked out.  
As he walked out of the office, he motioned for Sam to go with him.

Sam groaned and got up, knowing that Dean wasn’t happy with him. But as he walked out, he saw Castiel coming in a side door from soccer practice. When he was done drinking from the water fountain, he looked up, and waved at Sam, who dumbly waved back.

. . .

“Look Sam, I’m not saying I’m not proud that you’re a good fighter, but I’m worried that mom and dad may be affecting your judgement.” Dean watched the road as he drove them back home, but periodically looked at Sam.

“They started it, hands down Dean, and I wasn’t gonna run away.”

Dean groaned and looked conflicted. “Just… just be more careful ok? I don’t need you getting hurt or suspended more than you need to.”

“I’m not stupid Dean. I read how they were coming at me, and hurt them both to the point where they’ll leave me alone now.” Sam looked at his lap. “I bet everyone REALLY thinks I’m a freak now.”

Dean reached over with one hand and ruffled Sam’s hair. “Whatever man, I’d say we’re both freaks.”


End file.
